


Syrup

by cuddlesome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood Drinking, Canon Universe, F/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Reylo Monster Week 2018, Starvation, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Rey offers Kylo her blood in an effort to get him to stop feeding on other members of the First Order.





	Syrup

Kylo always knew it was only a matter of time before the bond showed Rey something horrifying. Proof that she’d always been right about him.

 

He has the body of a junior First Order officer in his arms. A sub-adult that no one will miss. Her face is frozen into a mask paler than stormtrooper armor.

 

Her lips hang open in a scream. Kylo licks his own, plump and cherry-red.

 

The officer’s body hasn’t been tapped dry—his stomach wouldn’t be able to hold all of her blood, even if he wanted to—but Kylo took more than enough to kill her. He had gone too long without slaking his thirst and she paid the price.

 

Snoke made him starve himself for a week as a lesson in self-control, and, Kylo suspected, as punishment for losing to Rey on Starkiller. As if being grievously wounded and humiliated wasn’t enough.

 

Satisfaction from being allowed to break his fast is soured by the death of the young woman and the overfullness of his stomach. And, shortly thereafter, by the appearance of Rey.

 

Kylo stiffens when he feels the bond connect them. He places the officer’s body on the ground and covers her with his cape like a guilty child despite knowing he’s too late to disguise what he’s done.

 

Rey takes a step back, disgust and shock coloring her pretty features. He hates when she looks at him that way, even when it’s more than justified.

 

“Why?” Rey asks.

 

Kylo bows his head. Cutting down opponents and making a meal of their blood is one thing. Murdering someone on his own side who hadn’t had the ability or sense to fight back is shameful.

 

“Ben…”

 

She still looks sickened, but her sense of justice is kicking in. Kylo gets the feeling Rey would gladly avenge this stranger if she could. The accusation in her tone makes his guilt ebb away, leaving room for him to get defensive.

 

“I had to,” he snarls. “I was on the verge of collapse—”

 

Rey stares, looking like she wants to step back but holding her ground. “What are you?”

 

Kylo realizes too late he’s made his fangs obvious, baring them to her with his angered expression. He clamps his mouth shut, hiding the sharp juts behind the pillowy barrier of his lips, but it’s too late. There’s no point in trying to disguise his true nature, now.

 

Kylo explains, slowly, that Snoke had wanted to amplify his strength. Then he’d bitten him and turned him into what Rey could rightfully call a monster. He presses a gloved hand to the belt corseting his warm, gurgling belly as he explains how the cost to that strength is that his appetite can only be sated by blood. He doesn’t mention his other weaknesses, particularly the sunlight that he shielded himself from with his mask and the dark clothing that he covered every inch of his body with. She can do without knowing that.

 

“So you kill someone every time you want a meal?” Rey asks with no small measure of disgust, shaking her head.

 

“No. I tend not to. But some of the stormtroopers I’ve spared are so traumatized they probably wish they were dead.”

 

Kylo thinks back to how many times he’s dragged them away from their ranks, ripped open their neck seals, and drank deeply as they screamed. Their comrades marched on as Kylo Ren fed.

 

“You need to stop… eating… drinking…” Rey stumbles over the words. “…taking their blood.”

 

“Don’t you understand? I can’t stop.”

 

Rey swallows, licks her lips, then lifts her chin. She steps towards him, avoiding the corpse. Kylo looks down at her with hooded eyes. He wonders if the bond would prevent him from reaching out and crushing his biggest rival’s little neck. He can see the blue cord of her jugular throbbing. It’s making his eye twitch. He almost wishes he was still hungry.

 

“Take mine instead,” she says.

 

Kylo blinks. “You’d do that for me?”

 

“Not for you. For people like Finn.”

 

Ah. He should have known. His altruistic little scavenger wants him to spare the very officers and ’troopers that are actively hunting down the Resistance on the slim chance that they’ll join them like FN-2187. Or, even more altruistic, she wants them spared because she believes there's still "good" in them.

 

“I wouldn’t have so much faith in them,” he says, voice low. “Not everyone in the First Order is as defective as your friend.”

 

Rey gives him a venomous look. Her heart’s beating faster, fueled by her rage. Kylo salivates, conscious of his fullness but tempted by the rush of sweet blood beneath her filthy scavenger skin. He takes a heavy bootstep closer, then another. Rey doesn’t flinch away, but her pulse gets even more rapid, communicating her fear in a way her expression and body language doesn’t.

 

“Maybe I’ll treat myself to dessert after all,” he says.

 

As soon as he finishes speaking, she’s gone. Kylo snarls and curses the Force, drool dripping in thick gobs from his teeth.

 

Kylo waits for nearly another week before he sees her again. He considers feeding on a ’trooper rather than waiting for Rey in that time. There’s a comatose one in the medwing that’s just begging for it, but he holds himself back. Rey wouldn’t know if he cheated on his diet, so to speak, but he restrains himself nonetheless. Some part of him knows that having a steady meal plan of the blood from unwilling child soldiers is disgusting, even for him.

 

His body does not respond well to being deprived again right after a binge. His tightly clenched fists tremble at his sides as he stalks through the halls of the Finalizer. Saliva runs down his chin beneath his mask. His stomach rumbles like a rancor’s. His infamous temper boils over more times than usual and even Hux gives him a wide berth.

 

Kylo knows Rey shall feel the full force of his hunger for making him wait. He knows that it’s the capricious nature of their bond to blame and not Rey herself, but it’s easier to take his anger out on her rather than the magical fabric of the universe.

 

Finally, they reconnect.

 

“There you are,” he breathes when he sees her.

 

She looks so small standing in the center of his chamber. She smells so good.

 

Rey looks at him with what he could almost imagine is concern, but it’s offset by the cutting thing she says: “You look worse than usual, Ben.”

 

He’s always been this pale, so it must be the shakes that she’s commenting on.

 

“Don’t be coy. Give it to me.” He lurches towards her.

 

Again, to her credit, Rey doesn’t step back. “How can I be sure you won’t kill me?”

 

“Because…” Kylo blinks, hunger abated for a moment. “…we’re connected.”

 

She makes a disbelieving noise but nevertheless takes off her wrist cuff and unwinds part of her arm wrap. Kylo looms over her, fingers twitching at his sides with the urge to rip it off himself.

 

“Hurry,” he says.

 

He’s about to lose his restraint and just bite her neck. What little trust they have between them will be broken if he does that.

 

The second the fabric clears her wrist, Kylo grabs her forearm. His fingers wrap all the way around it in a grip that’s not quite bruising as he drags it up to his face. His other hand braces against her upper back, brushing against the ends of her unfettered hair as he pulls her to him. Rey exhales in a sharp burst through her nose as she is pressed flush to his front.

 

She opens her mouth as if to speak, but then bites down on her lower lip as Kylo turns his head and sinks his fangs into her wrist. The blood comes out in a trickle, then a spurt, splashing onto his tongue as he bites down harder.

 

Rey’s other hand comes up to his chest as he drinks. She grasps at the fabric above his now-still heart, hissing with pain.

 

Her blood tastes like tea that’s had so much honey added to it that it’s become syrupy. The scent of it beneath her skin is nothing compared to tasting it warm and fresh on his palate. He wants her more than ever.

 

The hand he has on her back slides up to tangle in her hair, grasping at it. His already punishing level of pressure he’d been putting on her wrist increases as teeth aside from his canines begin to sink into her flesh in an effort to get more blood.

 

Rey has to reach up and yank on his hair, hard, to get his attention. “Ben, if you break my wrist I’m breaking your ribs.”

 

Kylo growls as he wrestles with his instincts, then manages to ease off. His belly is beginning to feel satiated so he slows his pace down to prolong the experience. Rather than slurping and gulping at the blood like a parched man given water, he starts to sip, analyzing the flavor of the girl as one does with wine.

 

She’s starting to get unsteady on her feet. He isn’t full, but he knows he’ll have to stop. Kylo takes one final swallow before reluctantly separating his teeth from her wrist.

 

His bite is not the delicate little holes that he usually leaves on his victims. It is instead a cavernous, messy thing to reflect his multiple vicious tears into it. Kylo licks the wound, slipping the flat of his tongue over it.

 

Rey misinterprets the gesture.

 

“Haven’t you taken enough?”

 

Kylo’s heart breaks at the uncharacteristic frailty in her voice.

 

“I meant it as a show of gratitude… and an apology.” He kisses the unwounded skin on her wrist, next, hoping that that will communicate his intentions better.

 

Kylo cleans and patches Rey up with a medkit he’d had the forethought to start keeping in his chambers for such an occurrence. The smell of bacta helps fight back the last dredges of his greedy appetite. Rey watches with tired numbness that prompts him to also give her a tall glass of juice. Despite having no taste for such a thing anymore himself, he’d kept a jug of the stuff refrigerated with her in mind.

 

Rey nurses it with an air of suspicion but he can tell she likes the fruity taste. Upon asking, she admits it may be worth letting him drink from her again if only to get more.

 

“I don’t suppose you offered this to your other meal tickets?”

 

“No.”

 

“You should have. If you were even a fraction as careful with other people as you are with me, everyone would be much better off.”

 

He thinks about how he’d almost chewed her wrist in two and wonders if that’s a fair evaluation.


End file.
